


This Is It... [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sometimes I think to myself, 'This is it... This is going to be the day we have a nice, sane, boring mission.'"</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is It... [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This Is It...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/308371) by [Sally M (sallymn)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallymn/pseuds/Sally%20M). 



Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic14/this%20is%20it.mp3) | **Size:** 1.86 MB | **Duration:** 1:45min

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> 100 posted fanworks O.O
> 
> I was helping [TheOtherShiroki](http://theothershiroki.tumblr.com/) and [Xyru ](http://xyru.deviantart.com/)with the audio portion of a project they were working on and I had to take advantage of having both of them around a microphone and get them to record something with me. :D


End file.
